No fim tudo dá certo
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Tudo começa com uma traição, mas por um simples sentimento tudo volta ao normal , e com certeza, aquele dia não iria sair da memória de nenhum dos dois e eles viveriam juntos até o resto de suas vidas, pois...No fim tudo dá certo!


_**Espero que gostem! **__**(Sério mesmo!) Acho que essa ficou um pouquinho chata! Mais fazer o que? Nem tudo sai como agente quer! quero reviews (Mesmo que seja criticas!)(E eu não vou matar ninguem se não mandar!)**_

_**é que dependendo dos comentários dos leitores (Se eu tiver algum!*v*) vou começar postar uma fic maior (Long-fic! Só pra consta!) Espero que gostem!**_

_**Os personagens não são meus! São de Rumiko T... Mas um dia (Sonhando) eu vou conseguir sequestrar o Inuyasha e assim vou fugir do planeta pra ninguem tentar pegá-lo de volta! (Acho que vou morar na lua! Afinal eu já vivo lá mesmo!)**_

* * *

><p>Estavam as três amigas no quarto de Kagome estudando - Leia-se fingindo estudar!- todas tinham 20 anos de idade, e estavam na faculdade.<p>

Sango olhava as figuras no livro e lia os textos mas nada entrava na sua cabeça o que a deixava transtornada. E a única coisa em que pensava era: Por que ele fez isso comigo?

-Eu sinto muito Sango! Mas não fica assim, ele não te merece!

-E quem disse que eu estou assim por causa dele? Você não sabe de nada Kagome!

-Eu sei que você esta triste por causa dele!

-Eu concordo! -Disse Rin entrando pela primeira vez na conversa.

-Até você Rin!- Repreendeu Sango.

-Me desculpa mais eu sei que você está triste! E não quero te ver chorar!

-E quem disse que eu choro por causa de homem?

-Você é lésbica? (nada contra!)-Perguntou Kagome.

-Reparando bem você e a Rin são bem gostosas, tem um traseiro muito show e os...

-Tá Sango agente intendeu! E EU NÃO TENHO TRASEIRO!¬¬''-Gritou Kagome.

-E afinal eu tô saindo com o Bankotsu!

-Você esta saindo com o garoto mais gato do colégio? O irmão do jack?

-Ele mesmo kagome! Fala sério, eu tenho muita sorte heim!-Suspiro da San.

-E mesmo assim você não esta empolgada!

-Verdade Sango a Kagome tem razão!-Concordou Rin.

-E vocês querem que eu diga o que? Miroku eu te amo mas quando te vi com aquela mocréia senti uma dor enorme no coração, então me afastei de você pra te esquecer e te tirar da minha vida! Mesmo que a cada dia sinto estar perdendo uma parte de mim!

-Sei não! Algo menos profundo do tipo: Miroku eu devia te cornear até sua mente pesar!-Disse Kagome se fingindo de inocente.

-Credo Kagome eu não pensei que você fosse assim!-Disse Rin chocada.

-Eu não sou assim!...A Sango é!

-O que? E sobra pra mim?

-É que a Kagome tá louca!

-Não tô louca tô apenas realista!

-Mas eu não sou assim!

-Eu sei foi só pra mudar seu humor!

-E consiguiu?

-Sim, agora você ta brava comigo, mas não tá triste por ele, então eu consigui!

-As vezes você é tão sonsa Kagome ¬¬`` -Disse Sango.

-Eu sei e me sinto tão orgulhosa de mim \o/!

-Gente vamos sair! O quarto da Kagome ta passando a doença LSDK!

-Que doença é essa Rin?- Perguntou Sango.

-Loucura só da Kagome!

-¬¬` ...Acho que tá passando é a doença TTML!

-E que doença é essa Kagome? Nunca ouvi falar!

-Ta todo mundo louco! (AH EU TÔ MALUCO!)

-Nossa eu não sabia que vocês gostam tanto de doença! Vocês deviam se formar em medicina!-Diz Sango.

-Mas eu estou me formando em medicina!-Gritaram Rin e Kagome.

-É mesmo eu esqueci! ^_^`

-Amnésia!¬¬`-Concluiu Kagome.

-Com certeza! Amnésia!

-Vamos na praça?

-Vamos!

* * *

><p>Elas chegaram na praça e se sentaram em um banco, mas não haviam percebido o grupo de garotos á poucos metros de distancia.<p>

-Sango, agente tem que conversar!-Chamou uma vóz conhecida.

-Pode falar Miroku!

-Você entendeu errado!

-Então quem era a loira gostosa?

-Gostosa?O.ô -Estranhou Miroku.

-É que a Sango virou lésbica!

-KAGOME!-Gritou Sango

-Que foi?

-CALADA!

-Maguou! :(

-E afinal Miroku agente não tem nada a ver um com o outro!

-Mas Sangozinha ja faz um mês!

-SANGO!-Gritou Kagome

-Que foi?

-UM MÊS? E VOCÊ SÓ ME CONTA AGORA?

-Amnésia? ^.^`

-Que amiga heim? Estou decepcionada!

-Mas eu disse pra Rin te falar!Foi ela quem não disse!

-RIN!

-Olha minha mãe ta me chamando! É melhor eu ir!

-Volta aqui Rin!-Fala Sango e Kagome.

-Okey! Eu não contei por que a Kagome está sempre com o Inuyasha e quando ela está com ele, ela sempre ignora todo mundo! (Mentira aposto que tava com o Sesshoy)

-É mentira eu não ignoro vocês, e muito menos todo...Oi inu *v*!

-Oi Kagome! Eu não tinha te visto! E ai tudo bem!

-Tudo ótimo!

-Kagome eu me lembrei que tenho que te contar uma coisa!-Disse Rin.

-Vamos dar uma volta?-Perguntou Kagome á Inuyasha.

-Vamos eu preciso falar com você!

-Mas Kagome eu...-Tentou falar Rin.(VACO!)

-O que você tem pra falar Inu?

-Vamos depois eu te falo!

E eles sairam de braços dados deixando Rin, Sango e Miroku pasmos!

-Isso é porque ela não nos ignora! o.Õ`

-Se ignorasse então! ´Õ.o

-Sango vamos conversar por favor!

-Me diga apenas uma coisa!

-O que?

-Quem era ela?

-Não vou negar! é uma ex namorada!

-E por que estava beijando ela?

-Foi ela que me beijou! -Disse Miroku dando o maximo de atenção possivel á Sango afinal, em um assunto tão delicado como esse, Sango sairia correndo com as pernas tortas, balançando os braços frenéticamente para os lados parecendo uma gazela (Mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto uma!)

-Exatamente! Eu vi quando ela te puxou pela camisa!

-Se você viu por que tem me evitado?

-Por que você correpondeu ao beijo! E afinal não tenho que viver sempre grudada em você! Ou talvez eu devesse fazer o que a Kagome me indicou!-Disse com um sorriso diabólico.

-Sério mesmo, você é melhor assim que como lésbica! Kagome tem razão!

-Eu não disse o que ela me indicou!

-Então diga!

-Ela me disse que eu devia te chifrar até sua cabeça pesar!

-E você faria isso? Õ.Õ``

-É claro!

-Então vou virar gay!

Então pensando na hipótese Sango faz assim como Miroku imaginou, correu balançando os braços e com as pernas tortas.(Uma pessoa de 20 anos fazendo isso deve ser hilário!)

-Coitada! Você a precionou de mais!

-Sou eu quem vai virar gay então me deixa Rin!

-Você precisa de umas aulinhas com o jack!

-O irmão do Bankotsu jamais!

-Por que? Afinal ele é um gay bem legal e o irmão dele é muito gato!

-O irmão dele é meu rival!

-Não é não! Você é gay!

-Quem é gay? -Perguntou Inuyasha.

-O Miroku! -Respondeu Rin.

-Eu já desconfiava!

-Fica quieto! Eu não sou gay! Diz pra ele Rin!

CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI

-Kagome diz pra ele!

CRI, CRI. CRI, CRI

-Garotas é agora que vocês dizem: ''O Miroku é o cara mais macho que eu conheço''!(Se eu disser eu ganho pirulito?*-*)

-E por que agente mentiria? -perguntou Rin fazendo todos menos Miroku rirem.

-Do que vocês estão rindo?- Perguntou Sango.

-Eles estão me chamando de gay! Me ajuda Sangozinha?

-Não digam isso! Ele não é gay! Mesmo que pareça!

-Obrigado ¬¬``

-Mas eu posso afirmar que é muitas outras coisas como: Lesado, deficiente mental, retardado

-¬¬`` Sango já intendi

-Idiota, inbecil, ignorante, aloprado...(é isso ai mete tudo libera tudo! Ps: sem maldade!)

-¬¬`` Sango já intendi!

-Tarado, pervertido, hentai...

-Já ta bom Sango!

-Marica, tosco, deby loide, burro...

-SANGO!-Gritou Miroku- CALA A BOCA!

-INSENCÍVEL, INGRATO, REPUGNANTE! -Gritou Sango -E NUNCA MAIS quero te ver na minha frente! -E saiu correndo.

-Idiota! -Disse Kagome correndo atrás de Sango.

-Otário!-Disse Rin fazendo o mesmo.

-Só uma coisa! Se prepara por que essa você perdeu de vez! -Disse Inuyasha referindo-se á Sango e andando tranquilamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-AH DROGA SANGO! -Miroku correu passando por Inuyasha e parando um pouco á frente o fitando. -Você não vai correr não! Sua namorada tá ''fugindo''?

-Eu? Não vou correr não!

-Por que?

-Por que graças a você as garotas vão estar parecendo loucos falando em como os homens podem ser traidores, nojentos, asquerosos, nojentos, insenciveis e tudo que você imaginar!

-Você disse nojento duas vezes! ¬¬``(Não foi vocÊ que imaginou!)

-È que da ultima vez que eu briguei com a Kagome ela me chamou de nojento das maneiras mais loucas possiveis! Primeiro msn, depois em uma folha de caderno, depois no quadro negro da escola, depois de batom no espelho do banheiro, depois prefiro não comenta!(Ela fez uma musica que dizia::Inuyasha você é nojento, Inuyasha você é um terror, eu já não sei como te aguento, toma um banho por favor!)

-Então o que me aconselha fazer?-Perguntou Miroku.

-Esperar até amanhã! Á noite eu tento falar com a Kag, e vejo como a Sango está, okey!

-VLW leke!

Á noite Inuyasha não conseguiu falar com a Kagome e no dia seguinte as três não estavam na faculdade. Inuyasha tentava mas o celular de Kagome estava sempre fora de área ou desligado, e todas as vezes que ia na casa dela a mãe dela dizia que foi na casa de Sango! Os dias foram se passando e miroku não tinha noticias de Sango, então resolveu ir na casa dela pra conversar. Sabia que ela estava magoada e provavelmente não iria atender, mas algo dizia a ele que iria acontecer alguma coisa se ele não fosse. Então no fim da aula ele foi direto para a casa de Sango. Quando chegou, ele á viu no jardim e estava sorrindo para algo, ou melhor alguem! Bankotsu estava lá, então ele chegou mais perto de Sango e a beijou e lhe entregou uma flor.

Miroku presenciava a cena, sabia que havia cometido um grande erro ao gritar com Sango, mesmo ela o tendo difamado em frente aos amigos. " Ela é uma garota louca e esfolada mas é delicada e sencivel como uma rosa que tem seus espinhos mais é linda e cheirosa'' (É bonitinho mas ta soando meio gay!) , afirmou Miroku em pensamentos, os interrompendo ao ver Bankotsu se ajoelhando em frente a Sango que agora estava sentada em um banco.

Ele a viu fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça, e Bankotsu se levantar e a puxar pelo braço, ela tentava se esquivar mais Bankotsu era muito mais forte. Ele a derrubou no chão e a beijou, ela se debatia embaixo de corpo de Bankotsu e tentava afastá-lo mas não conseguia. E enquanto isso ele ia esplorando seu corpo com as mãos.

-ME SOLTA POR FAVOR! -Gritava ela.

-ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NUNCA DIZER NÃO A MIM! -Gritava Bankotsu esplorando o corpo dela.

Miroku não podia deixar Bankotsu fazer aquilo, então saiu correndo e chutou as costelas dele o jogando pra longe. Sango não se debatia, mas tambem não abria os olhos, e se encolhia cada vez mas chorando cada vez mais alto.

-NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE UM DEDO NELA OU VÃO TER QUE RECONSTRUIR SUA CARA PRA DESCOBRIR SUA IDENTIDADE! (TRUMA!)(TENSO!)(FATO!)

Bankotsu se levantou grunindo de dor e foi embora, com a costela provavelmente fraturada.(Dueu em mim!) Miroku se agachou ao lado de Sango.

-Calma! Tá tudo bem! Já passou!

-Desculpa!-Sussurrou para Miroku. -Eu só dou trabalho á você!

-Você nunca deu e nunca vai dar trabalho!(Essa história de num deu e nunca vai dar tá meio estranha num tá?) Eu te amo e vou te proteger mesmo que você não queira! E só peço que me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz!(que lindo *v*`)

-É claro! ...Você ta parecendo o Sesshoumaru com a Rin sabia? -Disse ela abrindo os olhos e finalmente sorrindo.

-Seu sorriso é lindo! E não! Eu não pareço o Sesshoumaru nesse aspecto! -Disse acariciando o rosto de Sango.

Ele se levantou e a pegou nos braços.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Te levando pra dentro! é melhor descançar um pouco! -Depois de entrar na casa dela e subir as escadas á colocou na cama.

-Obrigada! E eu não estou brava com você, foi só pra te dar um castigo! -Dizia sussurrando -''Um castigo que no fim seria pra mim''-terminou a frase em pensamentos.

-Eu sei! Mas agora descança, vai ser melhor!

-Mi?

-Fala!

-Você vai ficar aqui?

-Vou esperar você dormir e vou ligar pra Kagome e pra Rin ficarem com você.

-Fica comigo?

-Você quer que eu fique aqui enquanto você dorme?

-Sim! Eu confio em você e sei que vai controlar sua mão enquanto durmo!

-Prometo nem chegar perto de você!

-Ás vezes você é tão lerdo! Eu quero que você durma comigo!(Sei não heim!-_-)

-Tem certeza? E se minha mão escorregar?(Que mentiroso tarado!O.O!)

-Como já disse, sei que não vai fazer nada enquanto durmo!

Miroku deu um sorriso (Colgate) e se deitou atrás de Sango segurando sua cintura. E em menos de 2 minutos _**PUMBA**_

-PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE MAIS RESPEITO POR MIM!-Gritou Sango.

-1° Uma cama, é o ultimo lugar onde eu seria um anjo! (Jesus)...2° Você é uma tentação!(é um elogio?Ô.õ)...3°Você disse que eu não faria nada enquanto você estivesse dormindo, e pelo que eu posso ver você esta bem acordada!^-^`(Faz sentido!)

-De que planeta você vem? ¬¬``

-Marte, e eu tenho que te levar pro nosso planeta! -Disse imitando um e.t. (trote do e.t aconselho ouvir!)

-Nosso?Por que? -Estranhou Sango.

-Mestre quer que eu te leve pro nosso planeta! E você tem que ir com nóis!

-Você parece um retardado falando assim!

-Você mesma disse que eu sou um retardado!

-Descupla!

-Okay vai durmir agora!

E assim Sango dormiu nos braços de Miroku. E só acordou na hora do jantar, mas Miroku não estava. Ela se levantou e tomou um banho e quando foi para a cozinha ouviu a vóz de Kohaku falando com alguém, e logo depois a vóz de Miroku pode ser ouvida.

Eles entraram na cozinha e se depararam com ela comendo uma maçã.

-Vejo que está melhor! Acho que é melhor eu ir! Cuida dela Koh!

-Pode deixar!

-Xau Sangozinha, amanhã agente conversa! E toma cuidado com aquele cafageste ouviu! -Disse depositando um beijo na bochecha de Sango.

-Xau Mi, até amanhã e obrigada por ficar comigo!

Ele foi embora pensativo, será que a decisão que tomara era mesmo a melhor? Ir embora seria a melhor coisa a se fazer? Ele havia prometido á ela que cuidaria dela, e agora estava fugindo! Em dois dias ele estaria longe e ela se esqueceria dele! Mas por que a sensação de que algo está errado? Então se decidiu.

-Eu só vou embora se ouvir um não da boca dela!

No dia seguinte ele a esperava na porta da faculdade e a viu com Kagome e Rin. Quando ela o viu deu um jeito de se afastar das amigas, pois mesmo depois de ele ter á salvo de Bankotsu, elas ainda estavam com raiva dele.(Quem tinha que ficar com raiva não é ela?(Sango!) Por que as amigas estão bravas se ela mesmo já o perdoou?é estranho!)

-Oi Mi! -Disse ela sem saber como começar uma conversa. -Tudo bem?

-Na verdade depende de você!

-Como assim? -Perguntou confusa.

-Aqui não dá pra conversar! Aceita jantar comigo? Ou prefere que eu fale agora e perdemos aula?

-Jantar, é que hoje eu tenho prova e já faltei de mais!

-Te pego ás 8:00, na sua casa pode ser?

-Claro!

* * *

><p>Sango não parava de pensar no que Miroku havia dito. Como assim ''depende de você''? O bom foi que os 5 anos de namoro valeram á pena, pois ela percebeu que ele estava tenso então significava que o assunto era sério. Ouviu o som da campainha, olhou no relógio 8:00. ''Pontual como nunca! Ele deve estar doente!''-Pensou ela.<p>

Ao abrir á porta viu que ele estava sério e elegante o que ele nunca fazia quando saiam juntos. Ele a observou e deu um sorriso triste que ela não deixou passar!

-Vamos?

-Vamos!

-Você está linda! -Elogiou pegando uma de suas mãos.

-Obrigada! -Ela agradeceu entrando no Civic preto dele. (Minha miga que deu a idéia! Eu não sou boa pra nome de carro!)

No jantar eles conversaram bastante, ele perguntou á ela se o perdoara pela traição, e ela disse que sim, e que estava magoada mas tudo havia passado, depois ele perguntou se ainda estavam namorando e ela repondeu que se ele queria tudo bem mas SEM traição!. Então ele resolveu se declarar, mas eu um restaurante não seria um lugar romantico então pagou a conta e a levou até o carro.

Ele a levou para um lago. Havia uma ponte que acabava apenas do outro lado e havia tambem muitas flores, ele levou-a ao meio da ponte onde o brilho das estrelas e da lua iluminava, ele se ajoelhou e pegou as mãos dela e colocou a outra mão no bolso do casaco.

-Sei que estou sendo um pouco rápido pra quem acabou de se reconciliar com a namorada e sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo! ...Sei que sou pervertido, irritante, idiota, e tudo o que você quiser me chamar, mas posso dizer com muito orgulho que amo a garota mais linda de todo o mundo!... Sango você é a pessoa mais especial que existe pra mim, você é minha existencia, meu mundo, meu coração, você é tudo pra mim!... Você aceita se casar com esse incensível? -Disse retirando do bolso uma caixinha com um anél de brilhantes. Sango que a esse ponto da declaração já chorava, consiguiu apenas afirmar com a cabeça. Eles se beijaram a luz do luar ...

-Eu te amo e nada nem ninguem e muito menos á morte vai nos separar!

-Vai ser dificil falar pras garotas!

-Você aceitou e eu não permito que volte atrás com sua decisão!

-O problema é que eu vou me casar com um gay!

-Isso agente esconde, ninguem precisa saber!

-Você quer se casar comigo pra esconder sua opção sexual?

-Você ja me fez virar homem á muito tempo!

-Sei não!

-Assim você me ofende! Tadinhu de mim!

-Que dó, do Mirokinho!- Ela brincou apertando a bochecha dele.

-Você ta assistindo muita TV!

-Eu tambem te amo!

-Eu sei! Isso não é demais!

-Pra você é um milagre saber alguma coisa!

-¬¬`` Nem vou comentar!

Com certeza, aquele dia não iria sair da memória de nenhum dos dois e eles viveriam juntos até o resto de suas vidas pois...No fim tudo dá certo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faça uma loka feliz mande Reviews! <em>**


End file.
